


Get Off For Me

by durinsprinces



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Facials, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, some other stuff i probably am forgetting, there's a lot going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsprinces/pseuds/durinsprinces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After deliberately disobeying an order Fili gives him, Kili spends a long day being punished by Fili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Off For Me

**Author's Note:**

> had to repost this like 2 minutes after posting the first bc the new ao3 tag for fili/kili has to include the (tolkien) part, who knew. anyways.   
> now that this will actually show up in the tags for everyone to see my garabge. here you go. back by popular demand, more push it style pwp smut.
> 
> enjoy sinners.

Kili groans as Fili pushes him down onto the bed by his shoulder. His brother towers over him, frowning down at him.

"On your back," he growls with no room for argument. Kili knows he's in enough trouble as it is, that disobeying is really out of the question.

“I told you not to come last night," Fili reminds him of his transgression, watching as Kili crawls up the bed and lays down quickly, his hair fanning out across the pillows.

“I know," Kili bites his lip. He looks away for a moment, trying to feel properly ashamed of himself, instead of eager and excited. When he thinks his face conveys his look of guilt well enough, he glances back up at his brother.

"And what did I find when I got out of the shower?" Fili hums as he follows his brother onto the bed, watching him like a predator ready to pounce on its prey.

Kili’s face turns bright red.

"Me touching myself," Kili shrugs and tries to avoid eye contact. It’s impossible though, when Fili grabs his jaw and forces Kili to look at him.

"How were you touching yourself? Remind me," Fili tilts his head a little, watching Kili's tongue drag across his bottom lip as he soothes the marks his teeth have left.

"I’m pretty sure you remember just fine," Kili's brows furrow as he regards his brother. The hand leaves his jaw to fist in his hair, yanking his head back sharply. Kili cries out from the dual sensation of pain mixing with pleasure. It makes his cock twitch in his briefs.

"I’m just making sure you know what you did, you little whore. Maybe this time you'll actually learn your lesson. So. Tell me," Fili's breath ghosts over his throat, teeth scraping skin, "what you're being punished for."

"For waiting for you to leave me alone so I could fuck myself on my fingers," Kili gasps out as his head is tugged back even harder. Fingers dip into his open mouth, rubbing over his tongue before pushing down his throat. He chokes a little in surprise, but quickly opens his mouth to take them as Fili starts to fuck his throat with his fingers.

When they're pulled out Fili wipes them across Kili's chest.

"Was it as good as my cock?" Nails scrape down his skin and Kili shudders.

"Nothing’s as good as your cock," Kili whines when a hand cups his erection through his underwear.

"That’s right. And if you're good, I’ll let you suck me off before I go to work." Fili drags his hand slowly up and down Kili's length through the fabric. "Can you do that, baby? Can you be a good, little slut for me?"

Kili’s lost in the feeling and barely registers the question until the hand moves away from his erection and wraps quickly around his throat.

“I asked you a question," Fili snarls and Kili squirms underneath his grip.

"Yes," he croaks out, gasping for air as Fili squeezes even tighter.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes I’ll be a good, little slut for you, Fili. I’ll be good," Kili can barely get out and his body writhes on the bed trying to fight against Fili's grip in his desperation to breathe properly.

"That’s a good boy," Fili purrs into his brother’s ear.

Kili’s eyes roll back when Fili lets go of his throat and as the air rushes into his lungs, he thinks he might come. Just like the second time Fili ever choked him.

But that would not help him now and he thanks whatever control he's gained over his body. After all, Fili choking him for his disobedience, and sometimes just because he can, is hardly new to Kili. 

Fili’s fingers sneak underneath the waist band of Kili's briefs, brushing his fingertips across the head of his little brother’s cock. A shiver of pleasure vibrates through Kili's body and he whines when the fingers pull away too soon. Fili pulls the waistband of Kili’s underwear and lets them snap back against his brother’s skin. A tiny intake of breath is his reward.

"Take these off," Fili demands, getting up from the bed. Kili does as he's told, fumbling to get them off and drops them on the floor. He watches Fili rifle through their things before he returns with a bottle of lube and Kili's ‘favorite’ plug.

His blood runs cold as his face flushes. "Oh no, no no, please," Kili shakes his head as Fili's weight dips the bed when he climbs back on. His knees shove together as he tries to keep his legs shut. "Please, I’ll do anything else," Kili eyes the giant plug and whimpers when Fili's hands press between his knees.

“I thought you said you would be good," Fili frowns in disapproval. "You disobeyed me. You deserve to be punished."

Kili tries to hold his legs closed, pushing against his brother's grip, but Fili is too strong. He pulls his legs open, exposing his tight hole and leaking cock.

"How long do I have to wear it?" Kili whispers, resignation in his voice as a lube covered finger traces his entrance.

"Depends on how nicely you take it," Fili smirks down at his brother, watching him bite his lip again.

Kili sucks in a breath as two fingers enter him, stretching him out rough and quick. He stops his hips from thrusting down, knowing that'll earn him more time.

A third finger fills his hole and strokes across his prostate. Kili lets out a loud moan and drops his head to the pillows, but keeps his hips still.

Fili stretches his fingers wide open, watching the way his brother’s hole opens around them before clenching back down around the intrusion.  After he feels his brother’s body loosen enough for the toy, he pulls his fingers free. Kili chokes on a disappointed whine at the feeling of his ass being empty. He’ll miss it soon enough.

Fili slicks up the plug and presses the tip inside his brother, watching his rim stretch around it.

Kili’s legs shake as his big brother pushes it deeper inside him. "You’re doing great. I love watching you take your plug," Fili smiles and fucks it back and forth for a minute, pushing it even deeper with each movement.

"Stretches your ass so wide," Fili groans at the noise Kili makes when it bumps into his prostate. "Fuck, baby, that's it." A hand strokes down his stomach, before the rest of the plug is seated inside of his baby brother’s hole. The base is so thick and Kili's ass feels so filled.

"There you go," Fili twists the plug a little, watching Kili's entire body tremble in an effort not to ride it like the impatient slut he is.

"Now get down on the floor for me," Fili's voice is rough and tainted with lust as he points downward. "On your knees."

Kili tries not to waste any time as he gets down on the floor in front of his big brother, but every move wiggles the plug in his ass. It presses right into his prostate, forcing him to slide slowly off the bed.

Walking is a task and a half.

As he's beginning to kneel a hand shoots out and tangles in his hair, yanking him down to his knees.

“I didn't tell you to take your sweet time. I don't have all fucking day."

Fili's snarls are lost on Kili as his hands shoot up to wrap around Fili's arm instinctually, fingers digging into his brother’s skin as he tries to find balance. He screams when the plug is jostled almost painfully inside of him.

Fili smirks, watching him writhe for a moment before loosening his grip on his hair. He smoothes it out as he guides his cock towards Kili's mouth. “You really don’t deserve it, but because I’m so nice, I’ll let you suck my cock.”

His brother parts his lips, running his tongue along the underside of the head as Fili guides Kili’s mouth down onto his shaft. A groan escapes his lips as Kili takes him to the back of his throat, gagging on the intrusion for a second before swallowing around him.

As Kili begins to bob his head, taking Fili back into his throat over and over, he feels a hand stroking over his cheek, palming it as Fili tilts his head a little. "Your mouth always looks prettiest stretched around my dick," Fili smiles when he presses Kili's head down so his nose is nestled in the blond curls, cutting off most of Kili's air flow. “I love watching you choke on it, too."

Kili’s nostrils flare as he squirms, moaning when the plug shoves against his prostate. The vibrations tickles the head of Fili’s cock and he thrusts forward, laughing at the surprised noise Kili makes.

"You always take it so well. You were born to suck my cock, babe," Fili smiles down at Kili. He snaps his hips harder, shoving his cock down his brother’s throat as far as he can get himself. He watches his brother’s eyes water when he gags twice in a row. His face reddens in his need for air. It’s a gorgeous look that has Fili itching to snap a photo. He wants to frame it on his wall and show everyone how perfect of a slut his baby brother truly is.

Fili finally pulls out and lets Kili breathe, watching his brother’s whole body as he heaves for air.

"Alright, I need to get going soon. Make me come quick," Fili pets his hair and Kili nods, taking him right back down his throat even though he barely had any time to catch his breath. Fili knows how much he loves this kind of treatment. His brother’s own cock throbs heavy between his thighs, leaking heavily onto the carpet.

Kili swallows eagerly around the head of Fili's cock, his hand sliding up to cup Fili's balls. He gently holds them as he swirls his tongue around the base of Fili's shaft. Curses fall from Fili's lips as he watches his brother, loving how Kili's eyes never leave his own. The look in them is reverent, like Kili is at an altar and worshiping Fili; like he loves nothing more than taking whatever his brother is willing to give him.

Which Kili does.

Kili’s cock twitches as Fili slams his hips forward, leaking more precome all over the floor. The happy little whine grabs Fili's attention.

"You’re getting off on this aren't you? On me using your mouth as another fuckhole? You love it don't you?" the desperate whimper is all Fili needs for affirmation, while Kili's mouth is being put to better uses than talking.

Fili moves his foot, gently rubbing it against Kili's cock. The whimpers shoot through Fili's body, and he begins to tremble in need and pleasure. "Look at you," Fili grunts, hips jerking with each word, "are you hard from the plug in your ass or from me fucking your throat raw?" It's rhetorical but Kili moans around him, spit dribbling down his chin as he stretches his mouth somehow even wider.

His jaw aches from the effort but it's too good. His own hips thrust forward, moving the plug back and forth against his prostate as his dick rubs against Fili's heel.

"You’ll fuck anything won't you?" Fili smirks in amusement, watching his brother's movements. There is nothing more perfect to Fili than the sight of his brother so desperate for friction, that he humps whatever is closest to his cock.

A particularly hard jab to his prostate sends Kili forward, forcing Fili further down his throat and once again restricting his breathing. Fili’s hand holds him there, keeping his nose buried in his pubic hair.

"Go on, slut, get yourself off then," Fili watches Kili's other hand move quickly down to his erection, palming it before wrapping his fingers around his shaft. Fili continues to hold Kili's head down, hips grinding against his face. He can hear the efforts Kili is making to breathe. They sound like sin and temptation all poured into one noise.

Kili opens his mouth wide as he cries out around his brother’s shaft, spilling over the carpet. He can’t find it in himself to care about the come he gets on Fili's leg. His body tenses with exertion and his need to breathe as his throat constricts around the cock shoved down it.

Fili’s hips roll as he watches his brother's eyes swim with tears. His hands scrambles at Fili's legs frantically trying to convey his urgent need. Fili watches Kili's cock spurt pitifully one more time before he pulls back and strokes himself twice, spilling over Kili's face and in his open mouth that's gasping for as much air as possible. The flood of oxygen makes Kili’s cock twitch, dribbling the last bit of come out.

Kili groans as he feels Fili sliding his own softened cock through the mess on his face.

"There. Now you look like a proper whore.” Kili’s eyes continue to stay locked on his brother’s as he flicks his tongue out to lap at the come on the underside of Fili’s cock as it’s offered to him.

When Fili glances down past his brother’s mouth, he traces the motions of his heaving chest down to where Kili’s softened cock lies limply against the carpet. Fili follows the line of the mess over to his own leg, grimacing at the quickly drying fluid on his skin.

“Clean up your mess,” Fili demands, pointing his finger down at his leg. Kili stares at him in confusion before his eyes trail over the same line Fili’s did. His face flushes in embarrassment at what his brother’s asking him to do. “From the carpet, too?” he whispers his question while his fingers pull at the threads of the fabric.

Fili searches his brother’s features, trying to figure out what he wants. He doubts his brother wants to be picking shag carpeting off of his tongue. Though, with Kili, it could honestly go either way. For now though, he has to make a quick decision.

“Just my leg. But the next time you make a mess like this, you won’t be so lucky.”

As a shudder runs through Kili’s body at his brother’s words, Fili realizes he made a good choice. He leaves it up to Kili to decide if it’s something he wants to do without necessarily giving him control.

“Now hurry up, I have to get ready for class.”

Kili nods quickly, before wrapping his hand around his brother’s ankle. He lifts the leg and bows his upper body at the same time. Keeping his eyes locked on Fili’s, Kili draws his tongue over the come, lapping up what hasn’t already dried on his brother’s skin. His face burns in humiliation as his tongue flicks over his ankle, turning an even deeper shade of pink as he mouths over the heel of his foot.

When he’s cleaned off most of what he can, Kili releases his brother’s leg and moves back a little to give him space to stand up. He wonders in the back of his mind when it became so natural to stay bowed before Fili. Not that he particularly minds. He knows he loves this more than his big brother does.

Fili gets up from the bed and stretches out his legs, leaving his debauched and used brother on the floor in his own mess.

He moves around the room quickly, knowing if he hits traffic now there’s a real chance of being late. He pulls his briefs on fast, and nearly trips himself as he tries to put on his jeans. His shirt is on backwards when he tugs it on and he grunts as he quickly turns it around, effectively chaffing his neck at the force he uses.

When he's fully dressed, Fili turns around to see Kili weakly fumbling to pull on his underwear, spent and tired and boneless from their activities as the adrenaline wears off.

Fili walks over to him and picks him up gently. "Shh, I’ve got you," he soothes into Kili's ear before pressing a kiss to his baby brother’s temple. He puts him on the bed carefully, mindful of his exhaustion and the plug still in his ass.

Leaning down, Fili grabs his brother’s briefs from his hands, where they’re still being loosely held. He slowly shimmies them up Kili's legs and is cautious not to overstimulate his softened cock as he tucks it inside the fabric.

"Do you want your sweats on or off, baby?" Fili rubs his hand soothingly down Kili's body, watching his eyes flutter against the touch.

"On," Kili mumbles and lets out a soft whine when Fili pulls away. He returns shortly and kisses each knee when he lifts them to pull Kili's pants on. A hand runs lightly through his hair and Kili nearly purrs in contentment.

"I’ve got to go, but I’ll be back later. You’ll be okay if I leave? I can stay a little longer," Fili really can’t, but he would miss class if his brother wished it. He would walk to the end of the world and back if Kili told him to. He tangles their fingers together, holding Kili's hand as he waits for his little brother’s answer.  

Kili shakes his head. "Mmm," he hums and cracks his eyes to look up at his brother. "I’ll be fine after a nap. Get going or you'll be late," he squeezes his big brother's hand and lets go, letting Fili get up from the bed.

Fili pulls the covers around his brother and leans down to kiss the tip of his nose before pressing his lips softly to Kili's.

"Need anything before I go?"

Kili shakes his head, but then wrinkles his nose. "Maybe shut the curtains."

"Okay, but don't sleep all day, alright?" Kili simply nods as Fili shuts the blinds and pulls the curtains closed. "I’ll be back soon, Kee. I love you," Fili leans down for one more kiss, grabbing Kili's phone from the bedside table and setting it down beside him.

"Love you too, Fee," Kili mumbles before he pulls the covers tight around his body, a smile tugging at his lips as he drifts off.

* * *

 

Fili just barely misses traffic when he pulls onto the main street. A second longer and he would have been sitting behind rows of cars and missing the first ten minutes of his lecture. He silently thanks his brother for sending him on his way when he did.

When Fili gets to campus, he parks his car way in the back. He’s missed his chance to get a good spot, but he’s not really fussed. He’d rather have Kili choking on his cock every morning, than a decent spot in the university parking lot.

Fili picks up his phone and smiles down at it. Since he missed the rush he’s got a few extra minutes.

_Just for being so well behaved, you only have to keep your ass plugged until I get home._

He sends the text and heads into the school with a dirty little smirk on his face.

* * *

Kili sits down on the edge of the bed, moaning when the plug rams into his prostate. He picks up his phone to check the time and blanches when he reads Fili's text. His brother isn’t going to be home for _hours_. He can’t wait _hours_ to take the giant plug out of his ass.

He knows Fili's on lunch right now, so he quickly hits the call button and waits for his brother to pick up.

Kili drums his fingers impatiently as he waits for Fili to pick up his phone. The little shit waits for four rings before finally answering.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Fili asks, his voice all nonchalant like he’s not already aware of why Kili is calling.

"You can't honestly expect me to go to class like this."

"Like what?" Fili hums into the phone and plays dumb. It makes Kili's face flush in frustration. Sometimes he honestly could just punch his brother in his dumb, smug face.

"With this plug stuffed up my ass, you prick. What d’you think?" Kili hisses, groaning when he moves too much against the plug. The jolt of pleasure runs directly to his groin.

"Aw, but you love the way it feels," Fili coos, and honestly, Kili is going to murder him when he sees him next. A moment passes and Kili's sure Fili's checking to make sure he's not being overheard when his next words come. "Tell me how it feels? Does it fill you as good as I do? You’re rocking back and forth on it right now aren't you?"

Kili’s moan is pornographic as his brother hits the nail on the head. His hips _are_ rocking back and forth.

Well fuck. His cock is hard now, might as well play along for the moment. Maybe he'll be able to convince Fili to let him take it out when he's done.

"No," Kili breathes out, "it doesn't fill me as good as you do. You _know_ that."

"But I love to hear you say it all the same," Fili shifts the phone to the other ear, picking up his things and heading to his car. "Lay back for me, babe," Fili smiles into the phone.

The rustle of blankets and the groan Kili makes when the base of the plug gets snagged on the covers, is proof enough for Fili. He all but jogs to where he’s parked, listening to Kili whimper into the phone.

“I bet your cock is wet right now," Fili's voice is smug as he reaches his car and unlocks the door. "Is it from my voice of how full your ass is right now?"

"Both," Kili replies, his voice tight. His cock aches to be touched, but even if his brother can’t see him, Kili doesn’t even consider doing it without permission.

"Touch yourself for me," Fili demands, sliding into the seat of his car and internally thanking the mostly private spot he had been forced to take this morning.

"Only if you do, too," Kili replies with his own tone of authority even if he knows he has very little of it right now.

"You’re in no position to tell me what to do," Fili tells him, fingers working to unbutton his jeans. "Unless, of course, you want more time with your plug? Is that what you want?"

Kili whines, hastily stroking his shaft in his hand. "N-no," he bites his lip. "I’m sorry, Fee." Kili thumbs at the slit, spreading the slick over the head. He wraps his fingers around his cock as he listens to the hitch of his brother’s breath.

“I bet you actually _want_ me to give you more time, you slut. You’d love that wouldn't you? Have you make us dinner in nothing but an apron so I can watch that plug moving around in your tight ass with each step? Maybe pull it out just long enough to fuck you there on the table like the whore you are. Fill you nice and full of my come when I’m done, then plug you back up until I feel you've learned your lesson?"

Kili strokes himself quicker with each filthy word that his brother graces him with, his cock dripping a puddle of precome onto his stomach. Fili has always appreciated how much his cock can leak with the right situation. This is definitely one of them. He loves listening to his brother tell him everything he wants to do to him. Loves listening to his voice painting dirty scenarios for Kili to think about when he should be doing anything but thinking about Fili bending him over the nearest surface and fucking his ass raw.

"I," Kili stutters out, his other hand reaching down to fuck the toy in and out of his hole as he cradles the phone in the crook of his neck. "Can I please come?" he begs into the receiver. “Please?”

Fili hums for a moment, tugging himself roughly in time with each of Kili's amusingly tiny whimpers. "Yeah, I guess you can since you've asked so nicely. Are we learning manners now, little brother?"

“My… My manners are just fine!” Kili stammers as his mind tries to focus on speech instead of his mounting pleasure.

“Right.” Fili snorts loudly into the receiver. “I gotta go soon,” he reminds his brother, listening to the noise of Kili’s hand jerking himself off fast and hard. “Come for me, babe," Fili groans as his own hand picks up speed. The sounds of Kili's needy whines, gasps for air, and the wet sound of Kili’s hand on his cock pushes him closer to the edge.

As Kili cries out, Fili spills into his hand. He notes down in the back of his mind every one of Kili's little groans with each aftershock of his pleasure. He wants to remember each one of them forever. He wants to always hear them ringing in his ears. FIli milks his cock for every last drop of come, silently wishing his baby brother was here to clean him off.

Fili wipes his hand on some tissues from the glove compartment, glad he managed not to get any on his pants, though the steering wheel needs a good wipe down.

Kili hasn't said a word and Fili listens to his breaths regulate before he calls his brother's name, dragging him back to the present.

"I’ll know if you take it out," Fili warns his brother when he has Kili’s attention. “I always see you on campus before Econ," he smirks as he listens to his brother breath hitch in realization. "And I know how you walk when you've got that plug in that tight little ass of yours. So don't disobey me, _again_ ," Fili purrs out his threat.

Kili bites his lip before agreeing. He’s got no choice if he wants to avoid any further punishment. The thoughts of what new sinful and gratifying torture his brother would think up to top this is almost tempting enough to have Kili disobey.

But when he pushes himself up on the bed, the plug bumping against his oversensitive prostate, he rejects the thought of defying his brother’s command immediately. He doesn't know how much more he can take, anyway. If he just gets today done with, and walks very carefully and –

**Fuck.**

He has to ride his bike. He can't ride his bike with the plug in.

"Fili wait! Don’t hang up! Please. Please don't make me. I can wear it all night when I get back home. I..."

Fili hums like he's mulling it over. “I don't think so, you really won't learn anything if I let you do that, babe."

Kili lets out a noise of disbelief. "Fili please, please," he begs, trying to appeal his case without stating why. "I’ll do whatever you want later. I’ll let you tie me up if you want... or I can ride your cock for as long as you want me to, please. Please I can't..."

"You can,” Fili grins, listening to the strangled sound of Kili’s displeasure. “And you will," Fili chuckles as Kili's pleas for mercy grow louder. He really does love hearing his brother beg for his mercy.

"I’m sorry! I’m sorry for getting off like I did! I swear I’ve learned my lesson, please, Fili please don't make me-"

“I gotta go, Kili," Fili cuts him off with a smirk. "I’d listen to me if I were you."

Kili cries out for his brother to reconsider but he knows it's over. He’s got no chance.

"Enjoy your bike ride."

It’s the last thing he hears before Fili disconnects.

_That absolute asshole._

Kili tries for his own pride to pretend his cock isn't twitching at the thought of the plug ramming deep in his ass with each bump his bike goes over.

Kili struggles up from the bed, legs shaking every time the toy inside him drags over his overstimulated prostate. Would Fili really know if he rode his bike with it in? He could just take it out and then use the secluded bathroom in the basement to put it back in.

Except Fili is probably going to ask him later for details. _Explicit details_.

Kili grabs a towel and picks out some clothes to wear today. He debates if he should take the plug out while showering and decides that Fili would make this one exception. With a heavy sigh of resignation, Kili grips the base of the plug and slowly pulls it from his ass.

He feels extremely empty when he pulls the toy completely free. His hole clenches around nothing and remains still stretched open from the plug. Kili almost considers putting it back in. He wrinkles his nose at the thought. Since when had Fili trained him to want his ass filled at all times?

Kili cleans the toy off before getting himself into the shower. It hot and inviting and soothes his muscles and Kili relaxes into the spray of the water. He’s almost able to forget his troubles, but eventually he has to pull himself from the inviting water. He steps out into the bathroom and starts to towel off, taking his sweet time to avoid what he knows is coming next.

After his shower, Kili takes the toy back to bed and grabs the lube from the bedside table and lays back down. The thought strikes him as he regards the plug. He’s never actually done this to himself. Fili’s always the one that stuffs him full of toys while he begs for more, _please, more_.

Kili feels it’s almost like he's confirming his early theory that he's been trained as he stares at the bottle of lube and the toy in his hand. He’ll just do his best to copy his brother.

Kili lubes up the plug first and then slips his slick finger into his entrance. He’s still slightly stretched from earlier so he easily slips a second finger inside along the first. When he feels his body is open wide enough again, he presses the tip of the smooth plug to his hole. The angle is awkward as he tries to push it in. When he meets an odd resistance, he wonders how Fili is able to do it like this.

He gives up after a second uncomfortable push and pulls the toy back out. There’s really only one thing that he thinks will work, so he scrambles to his knees, holding the base of the plug with one hand as he positions his ass above it.

It’s much easier to slowly sink down onto the plug, and Kili subconsciously spreads his legs wider as if Fili were there and telling him he wants to watch.

Kili ignores how his cock is filling as he very slowly rides the plug, taking his time to stretch himself out over the widest part of it.

Dragging his hips up very slowly, Kili groans before he drives them back down even slower. He imitates the way he rides his brother's cock, almost hearing the sounds of Fili urging him to move faster. It’s his favorite way to ride his brother. Nice and slow; be the one making him beg for it. Kili loves the sound of _his brother_ begging _him._

Kili finally sinks down all the way to the base and seats the plug deep inside of his ass. His hips roll as he rocks back and forth on it, grinding his cock into the blankets.

If he honestly ever tried to argue with Fili that he's not a huge slut, this would definitely be the perfect example to use against him. Kili vaguely wonders what it'd feel like to be really spanked with the plug filling him as he lazily moves his hips.

Definitely a little slut.

Fili’s little slut.

Kili groans as his phone alarm chimes, letting him know he's got to get going to class. Fuck.

He breathes deeply and wills his erection to soften a little so he can pull his underwear on. His cock won't fit them with as hard as he is and he really doesn't know if his body can handle that many orgasms in a day. If Fili comes home and Kili can't get it up, he's going be pretty disappointed in his little brother, if not slightly amused.

Kili tries not to entertain the idea of Fili forcing an orgasm out of his body as he pulls the underwear tight over his body, his pants following. The train of thought is enticing and only makes his cock grow heavier in his pants. He’s got places to be and his fantasies will not help him in the slightest to make this any easier.

Kili groans when he sits down to pull his shoes on. The angle lines up directly against his prostate and he bites his lip. How is he supposed to get through class like this? Not just one class, but two classes? People are going to know. They’re going to know what a huge cockslut he is. He can't even leave the house without his ass being stuffed full.

Kili walks his bike out of the garage and swings his leg over the seat, biting back a moan when he sits down. The toy jabs against his prostate so hard he thinks he might just come right there. Kili’s pretty sure making himself peddle the bike is probably the most challenging thing he's ever made himself do. As he begins to make his way towards the university, he tries to focus on the streets. This is probably really dangerous.

The last thing he needs is to be sent to the hospital just so the doctors can find out he's got his ass plugged and that's why he got hit by a fucking bus.

His face burns with shame and humiliation as he lets out a near pornographic moan when his bike goes over a particularly large bump. He’s going to kill his brother. When he sees him, he's going to wrap his hands around his throat and fuck him harder than he ever has and then maybe he'll kill him.

Kili gets to the campus and he thanks the Lord the worst part of the trek is over. Well.

He thought it was.

But somehow, he feels like everyone's eyes are on him. Every slow step he takes to accommodate the toy shoved up his ass makes him feel like they know; like they can see it through his jeans. His face burns and he tries to avoid eye contact. When he makes his way towards the lecture hall he'll be in, he sees a flash of gold and narrows his eyes as his brother saunters over to him, not a fucking care in the world.

"You’re being so good today," he whispers as he pulls close to him. "Glad to see you survived your ride."

Kili seethes as he looks at the smug expression on Fili's face. "This is the worst thing you've ever done to me, I hope you know," he hisses back, eyes darting to the side as he checks to make sure no one's watching them.

"It wouldn't be a punishment if you had fun now would it?" Fili grins, like it's the most common knowledge in the world.

"Take me downstairs and take it out. Right now." Kili demands, ignoring the frown on Fili's lips.

"Sorry babe, maybe you should listen to me next time," Fili shrugs and the grin returns.

Kili glances around again. "Please, Fili, please. I promise I’ll listen to you next time," he begs so quiet it's almost inaudible. "You can do whatever you want to me-"

"This is what I want to do to you," Fili wets his lips and hums as Kili hangs his head in resignation.

Kili squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep, deep breath. When he opens them, he looks down and notices the slight bulge in Fili's pants. Of course he's getting off on this. He had no chance. The resignation shows on his face when he looks back up at his brother.

"There we go, that's what I like to see," Fili smiles and pats his cheek like Kili's a dog seeking affection. "Be good for me, I have to go or I'll be late," Fili tells him and when he goes to walk away, Kili follows at his heels. Like a dog, he snorts to himself.

As they reach the hall where they part ways, Fili crowds Kili in an alcove, biting at his jaw before leaning in to whisper in his ear. I want you to pretend it's me the whole time. Pretend it's my cock you're sitting on. I’d love to have you in my class right now, my cock buried in your ass while everyone watches. While everyone sees how much you love to be exposed and how wonderfully your tight little ass stretches when you get fucked."

Kili shivers at the words, at the way his dick twitches, the way the plug feels heavy in him, the way his brother smirks and pulls away, leaving him aching for more.

This is the worst and best punishment he's ever had.

Kili slinks into his class and tries not to draw any attention to himself. He sits towards the back of the lecture hall, body shaking as he suppresses a moan when he sits down on the plug. Instant images of him sliding down on Fili's cock while everyone turns to watch him fill his mind and he bites his lip as he takes out his things. God. He does not need this right now.

He leaves his bag over his lap to hide the raging erection straining at his zipper. This is the worst thing already and he doesn't need these fantasies playing through his mind while he tries to take notes and pay attention.

Fili’s hands rubbing down his chest to grab his cock. Stroking him in front of everyone while Kili moans like a whore and tries to take Fili deeper, hole twitching around him. everyone praising him for being such a good slut for Fili, but Fili's praises are the only that reach his ear as he hums them to him, nibbling at the shell of his ear, his other hand taking notes on the lecture.

Kili’s cock throbs. He shakes his head and moves a bit, hoping no one noticed the intake of breath as the plug pegs his prostate.

Fili laying Kili's back down on the wood of the desk, letting his brother rock his hips, shallowly fucking himself on Fili's cock. Fili telling everyone to watch how his hole swallows him so easily; how Kili's cock leaks so beautifully if you fuck him just right. Fili dips his fingers through the tiny puddle of precome and smears it across Kili's lips, telling the whole class how much Kili loves having his mouth filled while his ass is stuffed.

Kili isn't really aware of the subtle shifts of his hips as he very slowly rocks on the plug, but he's sure he's kept himself quiet enough because no one's looking at him. His face heats up and he digs the heel of his palm into his erection trying to force it to soften.

He needs to focus. Fuck he needs to pay attention. Kili keeps his eyes on the board and forces his mind not to wander for the remained of the class, though his cock remains half hard even as the lecture draws to a close.

When the class is excused, Kili stalls putting his stuff away to get his body under control. When he's finally able to get up, he's grateful that he looks somewhat normal as he leaves and heads towards his next class. There’s no sign of Fili and he's happy and sad about that. He’s probably already halfway back home by now. Kili shuffles into his next class and again, sits farther away than anyone else.

When the class starts, he thinks he might have a little more control than last class and is able to focus for the first twenty minutes. Until he feels his phone vibrate. He takes it out and checks it and instantly regrets everything about his life.

_I bet you thought of me the whole lecture didn't you?_

And with it, there's a nice shot of his brother's cock, slick and waiting for Kili to come home and use either of holes to please it.

His cock grows heavy and Kili's mind reels as he tries to regain his control and focus, hips twitching involuntarily.

Kili swipes back a quick **_no_** and tries not to look at the screen again when his phone vibrates for his attention.

_You’re the worst liar and we both know it. I bet you're fucking yourself on it right now. Right there in class you dirty slut._

Kili bites back the groan, tries to ignore his phone, and tries to stop his hips from rocking on the chair. 

_Get yourself off._

Kili freezes.

 ** _What?_**  

He glances around the room as he texts Fili back. No’s paying attention to him, including the droning professor.

_I want you to get yourself off in class. Get off for me._

Kili blanches. His brother can't be serious. No. this...

And it dawns on him, now, this was Fili's real plan all along. The plug was just a tool or his real punishment. His punishment for coming when he wasn't allowed to. Now Fili's asking him to have a fucking orgasm in class. In the middle of his fucking class. Not asking. Telling. He’s telling him to fuck himself on the plug with all these people around him. To come in his pants.

Kili’s face is as red as he furiously swipes out his plea for mercy.

**_Fili no. I can't do this. You can't make me do this. It’s too much. I’ve already learned my lesson. Haven’t you punished me enough?_ **

His breath quickens as he sends it and anxiously waits for a reply.

Kili tries to think of anything other than how hard he is and how he's already shifting in his seat and rolling his hips perfectly so the plug pegs his prostate with every move. Pressing his hand to his mouth and biting on the skin, he keeps most of his moan quiet, though, he notices a few people glance back at him, before turning back to the professor. Oh fuck.

Kili feels his phone vibrate and he snatches it up immediately.

_Babe you just have to say the word_

Kili’s heart melts at the text. Those are always the exact words Fili uses when he thinks maybe he's going too far, or wants Kili to take a second to think about what he's asking for. It’s not only his way of reminding him 'we have a safe word' but also that he's the one in control, not Fili. At any time Kili can use it and ask for Fili to stop. And Fili will stop and tell him it’s okay. That his happiness is always more important than his dick.

Kili bites his lips as he thinks about the situation. On one hand, he doesn't know if he can really get himself off in class, with all these people around him. Keep himself quiet and inconspicuous enough so they don't know. And find a way to shuffle out of the hall with come running down his thigh and dampening his pants.

But on the other hand, his cock is so hard just thinking about it. And thinking about how Fili's face will look when he gets home and sees the stain on his pants. How he'll mouth over his cock through his damp boxers. How he'll say all sorts of deliciously filthy things.

Kili watches the room. He’s two rows behind everyone else, and far away from the professor. No one can really see from where they are, even out of the corner of their eyes. But if they catch him... Kili shudders at the thought of what could possibly happen if they catch him.

Kili thinks about it for another minute before he finally makes his decision. With a quick intake of breath he types out his choice.

**_I was bad, I deserve to be punished._ **

_Then get to it. Get yourself off like you did the other night. But you better be quiet or everyone will know what a little slut you are._

_They’ll know how stuffed your ass is right now and how you can't even keep your hands off your dick even for a single lecture._

The texts have his heart racing as he hits send and he adjusts his legs, setting his ass flat on the seat. His braces on arm across the desktop, and lets free hand palm his cock through his jeans. He grinds his hips forward over the seat, glad that the creaks the chair makes aren't loud enough to be heard over the professor.

He rolls his hips back and chokes back the moan as he hits his prostate, repeating the motion over and over. He stops every few thrusts to make sure no one has noticed what he's doing. He feels so dirty getting off here. But he can't stop now that he's started. Kili deftly unzips his jeans and slips his fingers into them, silently thanking god for the wood in front of him at least blocking what he's doing from view.

His fingers eagerly seek out the leaking head of his cock as he grinds forward and back, forward and back. He rolls his hips again when they manage to brush over his skin. His prostate his so over stimulated that he finds himself getting closer by the second.

Kili keeps his breath shallow so it's not loud enough to hear. He’s so proud of himself for being able to keep his whimpers so very, very tiny, that even someone sitting next to him would have trouble hearing them.

But when his balls draw tight and Kili finds the perfect movement for shoving the plug perfectly in his abused hole against his swollen prostate over and over and over, he can't stifle the small moan that leaves his lips as he comes, thick and wet in his jeans. It spills over his fingers and down his thighs, seeping into the fabric of his clothes. The intake of breath is even louder, and when three people turn to look at him, his face burns so red.

He’s humiliated. His hand is stuck in his jeans with come all over his fingers and he can't move yet because the drag of the plug over that abused gland will make him cry out in pain and pleasure. And he thinks maybe he can see recognition in one of those sets of eyes, but he's sure he's just imagining that.

He looks down in his lap and sees the wet spot spreading to the denim and when he pulls his fingers out, he grimaces at how much come is actually on them. He looks around and wonders where to wipe it, and realizes there's no tissues in his bag.

He’s not going to smear even more jazz on his fucking pants. And his shirt is black.

Kili glances up and sees no one looking now and does what comes naturally to him. He pops them in his mouth, sucking the come off his fingers quietly.

And when he realizes what he's done, he honestly feels like dying of shame.

Fili really has trained him well.

He’ll love to know all about this part especially when he Kili home.

Kili slips from class when it's over hiding the come stain behind a well-placed notebook. He can't wait to get home and he honestly feels like he took nothing away from school today except that he can in fact still be quiet if he needs to be, despite not having to ever since he and Fili got their house.

The bike ride home is awful and Kili can't wait to get home and hopefully take the plug out soon. He wonders to himself if his cock can even get hard again, knowing what awaits him when he gets home. It’s pitifully soft right now, regardless of the toy rubbing in his ass with each bump. Though Kili wouldn't particularly mind or object to Fili using his body to please himself and making Kili come dry.

Kili walks the rest of the block home, giving his prostate a break. He returns the bike to its place in the garage and lets himself in. kicking off his shoes, he find his brother sitting on the couch, book in his lap. He turns to look at Kili, a devious smirk on his lips.

"Aw look at that. You really, actually came in your pants." 

Kili sighs and looks down at him, flushing and covering the spot with his hand. "Yeah, I did. Can I please, please take the plug out now? I’m pretty sure I’ve learned my lesson."

Fili mulls it over in his mind and then stands up. Yup. Kili guessed right. His brother's cock is hard inside his jeans and Kili can't will his cock to be as interested in that as he is, unfortunately. If only he were 15 again.

"Yes, I think you've more than earned it," Fili runs his fingers through Kili's hair, leaning up to kiss his lips and taking his hand to guide him towards their bedroom. "Did you save enough energy for me, or do you want me to draw you a bath?"

Kili thinks both of those are fair choices and he leans fifty fifty. And he loves his brother for putting Kili's needs in front of his own and he can't believe how lucky he is. "I’ll decide once I get this damn thing out of my ass," Kili answers instead of picking.

He’s sure, that once Fili gets Kili out of his pants, his choice will be clear enough. 

Kili steps into the bedroom and strips of his shirt before flopping himself down on the bed, humming at the comfort of the softness under his body. He’s been sitting so stiff all day and his back feels blessed to be able to slump against the mattress. Fili looks at him in amusement, but simply walks to his side, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

Fili climbs on top of the bed and motions at Kili's pants. "Want me to take 'em off for you?" and Kili simply nods, but his eyes watch Fili's face. When Fili unbuttons his jeans and pulls the zipper open, a familiar color catches his eyes and makes him freeze.

"Are you fucking serious?"

Kili smiles down at him, lifting his hips a little as Fili's efforts double to get him out of his jeans. The panties are sticking to Kili's cock, and Fili groans at the outline of the base of the plug when Kili plants his feet on the bed and spreads his legs for his brother. If Kili hadn't just gotten off less than half an hour ago, he'd honestly be hard at the look of pure lust on his brother's face as he takes in his brother, fingers trailing over the base of the plug and the dark patch of fabric. "Still want to draw me that bath now?"

"Oh fuck," Fili groans, hands smoothing over the fabric of his favorite pair of panties. "You’re too good to me, baby," he leans down and kisses Kili, sliding his tongue inside his mouth when Kili parts his lips. Kili’s hands roam over Fili's body, slipping under his shirt and running down his chest. When Fili pulls away, he shudders at the tiny noise Kili makes when Fili gently jostles the plug.

"I’ll still draw you that bath if that's what you want," he reminds Kili that his needs are always first.

“I think I’ll settle for you getting this thing out of me, then we'll see where it goes," Kili's lips tug in a small smile and his brother nods. He’s sad to see the panties go, but he loves watching himself pull them down Kili's long legs. Neither of them can suppress a snort of laughter when Fili has to peel them from Kili's body, sticky with dried come.

Fili grabs the base of the plug, watching his brother's face. "Ready?" Kili is so ready and nods his consent and groans in pleasure as the plug is finally removed from his ass; too slowly if he might add. His hole remains open for a few seconds after it's removed and Fili watches with interest, though he suppresses the urge to sink his fingers into it.

Kili clenches around the emptiness and it feels so amazing, even if he somewhat misses the feeling of being full. He loves wearing the plug, but he's never worn it for that long, or used it like that ever. Kili’s happy to relax, taking Fili's hands in his own and rubbing them down his chest and stomach.

Fili gets the picture and continues to gently pet his brother after Kili releases his hands. "You did great today babe," Fili smiles down at him. "Did you enjoy it?"

Kili nods, his eyes fluttering, as he beams up at his brother.

"More than I probably should have."

Fili smiles at him before leaning down to press his lips against Kili’s.

Kili grins into the kiss, opening his mouth lazily against Fili’s tongue. His own hand reaches up to rest on the back of Fili’s neck, reveling in the softness of the kiss as he runs his tongue over Fili’s. His fingers reach to tangle in the hair at the nape of Fili’s neck, giving it a gentle tug. He basks in the shiver that runs through his brother’s body.

When Fili pulls away, Kili looks into his brother’s eyes, his own dark with desire. “I’ve had your fingers, my fingers, and the plug in my ass today, but I haven’t had your cock in me. Not once,” Kili smirks up at Fili and watches how those blue eyes turn dark with lust, too.

“You’re insatiable,” Fili shakes his head, his hand reaching up to tug at one of Kili’s nipples. He receives a little groan from the tease and Kili spreads his legs wider, tempting his brother to crawl between them.

“Come on, Fee, fuck me.”

Fili almost considers denying him, knows Kili’s body must be sore and tired. But the sight of him splayed out so perfectly for him pushes rationality to the back of his mind. He stands quickly from the bed and strips out of his clothes as fast as he can. Kili holds back a snicker at how eager Fili looks. He watches his big brother as he climbs between his legs, pushing them even farther apart at the knees.

“You have been good, haven’t you?” Fili hums as he pops two fingers into Kili’s mouth, letting him happily suck on them. He nods around them and stares up at Fili, his tongue making a rather obscene show swirling around Fili’s fingers as Kili opens his mouth to let his brother watch.

“Such a little slut for my cock, aren’t you Kee?” Fili pulls his fingers free from Kili’s mouth.

“Yes, god, yes,” Kili whines as he feels the hand between his legs, wet fingers circling his wet hole. “Please, I want your cock so bad,” Kili breathes out the plea as two fingers push inside him. Kili rocks his hips down on Fili’s hand, his ass opening perfectly for Fili.

“So open from your toy,” Fili smirks and pulls his fingers out, ignoring the sharp whine Kili makes. He moves off the bed and grabs the lube from the drawer, bringing it back to the bed. As wet as Kili still is, Fili doesn’t like to take chances with his brother’s wellbeing.

Kili twitches a little when Fili squeezes the lube directly into his hole, his fingers chasing it inside him, spreading it everywhere his fingers can reach. Kili lets out a cry as Fili brushes over his prostate, giving it a few nudges before he finally pulls his fingers free.

He slicks up his cock quickly before lining himself up with Kili’s entrance.

“Ask me nicely, Kili,” Fili coos down at his little brother, his free hand moving up to brush back the hair falling into his eyes. “Look at me and ask me nicely for my cock.”

With a quiet intake of breath, Kili looks up at Fili, his own cock starting to harden between his legs. “Please, Fee. Please fuck me. Please fill me with your cock. I want to feel you come inside me, Fee, please.”

Fili stifles a groan, shoving himself inside his brother’s ass in a hasty slide that has them both shuddering in pleasure. His hand moves from his cock, desperate to push the rest of his length inside Kili’s hole, his hips already starting to move in shallow thrusts.

Hands shoot out and tangle into Fili’s hair, Kili’s legs pushing up to dig his knees into his big brother’s sides. The angle is almost perfect, his cock starting to leak from the pleasure Fili’s thrusts bring. “God, fuck, Fee. Just-“

“I know, baby,” Fili hushes him, leaning down to brush his lips over Kili’s temple. “I’ve got you. I know what you need.”

Kili whimpers as his legs are pushed up a little more, his cock twitching hard as he lets out a loud moan when Fili angles his hips just right. His body feels abused and overstimulated and he knows he’ll be sore tomorrow. But he loves this. More than any of it. He loves Fili fucking him just the way he knows Kili loves best. He loves that Fili knows exactly how to make him feel good.

Kili rolls his hips down onto Fili’s cock, his voice begging for more. He wants more. He needs more.

Fili bites at his ear, tongue tracing over the tiny marks his teeth leaves. “Shh, Kee, we’ll get there,” he whispers his promise against the sensitive skin behind Kili’s ears. “I’ll get you there, baby, don’t worry.”

Biting his bottom lip, Kili nods and allows his brother to rock up into his body at the pace he chooses to set. It’s slow, so slow, but deep enough to make up for it, to satisfy him for the time being. Every time their bodies meet, Fili gives a lazy circle of his hips, eliciting the prettiest moans from Kili’s throat.

Kili’s body shivers as Fili’s cock rubs back and forth over his prostate. His legs tremble against Fili’s sides, knees now pressed against his brother’s ribs. A hand soothes down the back of his left thigh, fingers sliding over soft skin before hitching it a bit higher.

“Oh, fuck, Fili, I don’t—“ Kili breathes out as Fili continues to fuck him so relaxed. It’s almost too much. It drives him crazy with want, with need. “I can’t—“

“You can,” Fili tells him as his thrusts become even slower.

Kili moans loudly and throws his head back against the pillows, his chest heaving as he lets out a low whine of longing that fills the space between them so stunningly Fili wishes he could hear it forever. His hands ghost over his brother’s hips, fingertips leaving tiny bumps in their wake. Fili’s amazed Kili isn’t trying to fuck himself on his cock, despite his desperate desire to be taken hard and fast and dirty, the way he likes it best.

But Fili lives for this; lives for the wet heat stretched around him, opening up perfectly for his cock. He lives for the aching want that turns Kili into a mess beneath him, frantic and needy and willing to do anything to get what he wants. That beautiful flush that spreads through his body through him slowly losing his control. This is what Fili likes best.

But it can only last so long. His own cock nearly aches with the need to come as he continues to push into Kili’s body over and over, both of them falling just short of what gets them off. Kili needs to feel it in every part of him. And Fili needs Kili to completely fall apart under him in please, to know he’s the one who gave it to him.

“Ready, Kee?” Fili asks after giving himself another moment to enjoy the leisurely pace he’s set.

“Oh fuck, please. Fee, please,” Kili nearly sobs as he begs. “Make me feel it tomorrow. Fill me with your come. Oh god, _please_.”

“I can do that,” Fili smiles down at him, his hands sliding back down his hips and over his thighs. “You want it on your back or from behind?”

Kili licks his lips and focuses his eyes on his brother. “Like this. I want to see you, Fee.” Kili’s hand slips from Fili’s hair and trails down his neck and over his shoulder. He brings it up to cup Fili’s cheek, his palm hot against his skin.

Fili turns his head and kisses the inside of his palm, nuzzling it softly as his hands trail down his thighs and to the back of his knees. “Anything for you, baby,” Fili whispers into his palm before he hikes Kili’s legs up, bending them towards his chest as he starts to thrust fast and hard into his brother’s ass.

Kili nearly screams as he’s finally given what he wants. His body twitches and his legs shake as Fili positions one over his shoulder. He drives his cock in as deep as he can before pulling almost all the way out. His hands grab his little brother’s hips, yanking him down hard on his cock. Fili revels in the loud cry he makes as he’s filled once again. He pulls out again, just so he can slam Kili back down onto his cock.

“Oh fuck!” Kili’s nails drag down Fili’s neck and chest as Fili continues to leave him nearly empty and stuffing him utterly full over and over again. His brother’s dick shoves deep inside of him, nailing his prostate with every harsh thrust.

“God, you take my cock so well, baby,” Fili groans out, sucking in a breath when Kili clenches around him. “Still so tight even with that giant plug deep in your ass all day. Such a perfect little slut for me.”

Kili’s entire body shakes and vibrates in pleasure and he wraps an arm underneath Fili’s and over his shoulder. He holds tight as Fili adjusts to the change in angle. He braces one hand on the bed as he starts to thrust into him rapidly. Kili whimpers and holds on tighter, his hips jerking in pleasure as Fili fucks him just right. Fili lets Kili roll his own hips down on his cock, timing it so each of their movements are met together.

The pink flush of Kili’s body begins to turn red as he gets closer to the edge and Fili watches him for all his tells. His chest rises and falls quickly as he pants, his eyes glossed over as he stares up at Fili’s face. “Make me come, please. Make me come, Fee,” Kili’s voice is pitched high with need and Fili licks his lips as if he could taste the sound of it.

“I will, baby. On my cock. How bad do you want to come, Kee?” Fili watches his eyes slip shut for a second as Fili picks up the speed.

Kili takes a few shaky breaths and tries to focus, his eyes opening and looking up at his brother. “Not as bad as I want you to come inside me.”

Fili shudders at Kili’s words, his hips slamming home even harder than before. It makes Kili smile, makes his body feel like it’s being lit on fire to know he still has some sway over his big brother.

Fili tilts his hips just the slightest bit, making sure his cock hits Kili’s prostate hard and fast and the moan Kili makes turns into a whimper as he gets closer and closer to the edge.

He’s about to fall over, when he remembers his manners, remembers why he was being punished in the first place. “Can I come, Fili, please?”

Fili glances down at Kili’s cock, flushed pink and leaking a pool of precome on his stomach. His fingers trail to slick through it, bringing them up to his own lips to taste as he mulls over the worth of making Kili wait. He wants to come first, wants to make his slut of a brother wait just that much longer before he can get what he wants. Before he deserves the right to come.

But the thought of fucking his hole as it spasms around his cock is too tempting.

Fili slides his fingers through the mess again as Kili lets out another tiny beg. He coats his fingers in the little puddle and brings them up to Kili’s lips. His mouth opens and accepts them without question, silencing his begs into nothing more than needy, little whimpers.

“Yes, Kee. Come for me,” Fili finally gives him what he wants to hear and he can actually see the pleasure in his eyes give way to relief as he lets himself go. His hips slam down on Fili’s cock and all it takes is two thrusts over his prostate to get him off.

Kili comes hard, painting his stomach and chest white with come. His vision whites out and his chest heaves as he tries to breathe, unable to do anything but _feel_. It’s one of the most intense orgasms he’s ever had and it leaves him quaking under Fili as his brother continues to fuck his hole with unrelenting speed.

Fili watches Kili come undone. Watches his entire body tense and pull taught as he finally gets pushed over the edge. The come tangles in his chest hair and Fili loves how the little strands of white cling to his body. Kili is truly the most beautiful like this.

The look of relief gives way to satisfaction and Fili doesn’t think Kili can see much of anything. But he sees everything in Kili’s eyes as he watches him. He pulls his fingers free from Kili’s mouth and watches him pant for air.

His ass is still clenching tight around him, the rest of him pliant.

Fili slams into him one more time before he finally comes, spilling deep inside his brother’s well fucked body. He leans down to bite at Kili’s shoulder, quieting a loud growl as the shock of his orgasm rips through his entire being.

Kili lets out a happy little noise of delight when he feels the warmth spreading inside him, feels Fili’s cock pulsing with more come. He can’t help the lazy smile that pulls at his lips. It’s the best feeling in the world. To be Fili’s.

Fili pants against his shoulder, his tongue soothing over the teeth marks he’s left. “Fucking hell,” he breathes against Kili’s throat, his grip finally loosening from where his fingers have dug into Kili’s skin. “That was intense.”

Kili nods, reaching his free hand up to card through Fili’s sweat slicked hair. “You’re telling me.”

“I should punish you more often,” Fili smirks against Kili’s neck. He noses over his throat, breathing in the scent of them together on Kili’s skin.

“You punish me more than enough,” Kili snorts and wiggles a bit under Fili’s weight.

“Says you,” Fili replies and puts even more of his weight on Kili.

“Jesus, you’re fucking heavy for being so small,” Kili taunts as he unwraps his arm from his brother’s shoulder and pushes at him. “Get off.”

Fili groans and slumps against Kili entirely for a long moment. “I am not that fucking small. Plus my cock probably weighs more than you, Mr. Tall and Slender.”

Kili rolls his eyes and gives a strong shove, effectively forcing Fili to roll off of him. Fili rolls over onto his side and lifts himself up on his elbow. He looks down at Kili’s face, loving the pink flush still spread there. His hand slides down Kili’s chest, fingers tugging at come soaked hair and dipping lower.

His fingers find Kili’s hole, pushing the leaking come back inside his body.

“Don’t even think about it,” Kili shakes his head, his eyebrows drawing low as he frowns.

“I wasn’t even thinking about it!” Fili looks affronted, but he knows he’s been caught even before he’s said something.

“I know that look on your face. That real skeevy one you get when you’re about to shove something up my ass.”

Fili rolls his eyes. “I was only going to ask if I could put one of the little ones in. You know I love it when you still have my come in you when we wake up. Already stretched and wet and ready to be fucked.”

Kili’s eyes fall half lidded at the picture his brother paints. He shakes his head a little. “Not a chance,” he tells him, even if his legs spread a little wider for Fili to keep fingering the come back into his ass. “Should have thought of that this morning before you put that monster plug in me for the entire day.”

Fili shrugs. “Worth it. You should have seen your face when you got home. So how was it? Coming in class with all those people listening and knowing exactly what you were doing? Bet you loved it, you little slut,” Fili practically purrs and Kili shuts his eyes and shakes his head. He knew it.

“You’re not getting any details from me until you go draw me that bath like you promised.”

Fili looks crestfallen. “But, Kee. My dick is already getting hard again.”

“Tell that to your hand when you’re in the bathroom. Setting up my bath. You know how I like it, babe,” Kili smirks as he stretches his arms over his head and lays out on the pillow. “Don’t skimp on the bubbles this time either,” Kili reminds him as his brother begins to sit up.

Fili looks at his little brother, his eyes slowly moving from his smug face and down his body. He’s a mess of sweat and come and tangled hair, long limbs stretched lazily out on the bed. He definitely needs a bath, but more than that, he deserves one after the day he’s had.

Fili’s shoulders sag a little and he can’t help the fond smile that tugs at his lips.

“Alright, but when I get out, if you’re fucking yourself on your fingers again, like last night, so help me, Kili,” Fili warns.

“Is that supposed to discourage me or tempt me?” Kili asks with a raised eyebrow, his lips tugging into a playful smile.

Fili gives a shrug, standing up from the bed. “Guess we’ll see when I come back, won’t we?”

Fili leans down and kisses his brother, letting his lips linger and absorb all the warmth and affection that Kili gives him in the single kiss. He finally pulls away and hands off the bottle of water on the nightstand, silently reminding Kili that he needs to hydrate.

Kili takes it without argument, twisting the cap off and taking a sizeable drink to appease his brother. He puts the lid back on and sets the bottle back down on the little table.

“Guess we will,” he gives a wry grin that has Fili shaking his head. There’s a challenge there that Fili’s not sure what to make of. It heats his skin and makes his heart race.

Fili sighs and turns away from Kili, nabbing a towel from the clean laundry basket. He glances over his shoulder to Kili where he’s lying, a hand slowly tracing lazy circles over his chest. No matter what he finds when he comes back, Fili is sure he’ll have to think of yet another creative way to punish Kili soon enough.

Kili’s hand dips a little lower, teasing over his stomach and Fili suppresses a snort. He rolls his eyes and collects a clean pair of sweats and underwear from the dresser.

When Kili’s hand moves dangerously close to his own cock, Fili walks to the doorway of their bedroom, turning around to lean on the frame for a moment and enjoy the sight of his mischievous little brother taunting him. His heart swells a little at the coy smirk on Kili’s lips and he can’t help but smile at him.  

“Yeah,” Fili tells him, unable to keep the love out of his voice as he watches Kili. “Yeah, I guess we will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can find me trashing it up on my [tumblr](http://durinsprinces.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
